Flashbacks
by TheGlitterAlchemist
Summary: Riza has second thoughts about her marriage after brief flashbacks. Royai oneshot. I suck at summaries and writing. Rated M for a reason...


_"Promise me that no matter what, no matter how much I scream, you will not stop until everything important is burned." _

_Riza Hawkeye stood in front of her boss, Colonel Roy Mustang. She first slid off her jacket first and hung it on her coat rack. "Promise me, Roy." she asked again as she turned her back. _

_"Riza, I can't. . ."_

_She shed only a tear and wiped it away. "You promised you would." she said in a shaky voice. Roy began to walk closer until she stopped him. "Just get it over with. I can't carry this burden any more." she scolded him._

_Riza then removed her shirt and tossed aside carelessly. She placed her arms and forehead on the wall in front of her. _

_"Please. . ." he begged her. He did not want this. He did not want her to remember this. _

_"Just do it! Now!" she snapped. _

_Roy sighed deep and then took a deep breath. With a snap of his fingers, a flame ignited on his fingertips. The flame then danced across once perfect skin and scarred it deep. Riza only clentched her fists and when it became too painful, she hit the wall and screamed. Roy only burned two patches before collapsing to the floor. _

_Riza could only stand up, moving hurt too much. She cried, not because she wanted to. But, the tears poured out of her eyes. Roy stood up to help her to the bathroom. He took Riza's hand in his and held her against him, chest to chest, making sure he didn't touch her wound._

_Riza cried everytime she moved. Roy felt helpless, he didn't know what to do except to treat her wounds. He sat her down on the edge of the bath and began searching for something to clean the wound. He managed to find bandages and a hot towel. He pressed the towel gently to the burn and began cleaning the wound._

_Riza was shaking and Roy could hear muffled cries of pain each time he pressed the towel to her skin. He'd press it to her skin, rinse it, ring it out, and each time more blood came off of it. After he got all the blood he could off her skin, he wrapped the bandage around her torso, covering every inch of the burn marks._

_"Riza. . ." he said hesitantly._

_"Please. . .go." she said coldly. _

_Roy didn't argue, he did as she told him. She was in pain, upset, and clearly destraught. Roy left her sitting on her tub. She hadn't moved or looked at him, she looked down at her hands. Roy walked down the hall and retrieved his coat from her couch. Just as he reached for the door handle, Riza screamed at the top of her lungs and he heard glass break. He dropped his coat and ran to see her. She was crying harder, she had punched her mirror, shattering it into hundreds of pieces and bloodied her knuckles. Roy grabbed her and yanked her away from the mirror. _

_"Riza!" he snapped as he grabbed her hand. She cried harder. "How could someone do that to me? Put my life in danger if anyone ever found his secrets!" she shouted. Roy knew she wasn't upset with him, but with her father. _

_"Riza, there's glass in your hand. . ." he said, "we have to get you to a doctor." he grabbed her shirt and helped her slip it over her head and down her body carefully. He grabbed his coat and wrapped hers around her. "We'll take the car." he told her._

Riza awoke with a start. She had fallen asleep at her desk, which was highly unlike her. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. She fixed her hair and straightened her jacket.

"Enjoy your nap?"

Riza jumped. Roy was sitting at his desk, papers piled up, feet on the desk, and smiling.

"What can I say? Your late nights at the office keep me awake, I'm not getting enough sleep, _Sir_." she said sourly.

Roy put his feet down as she got up, thinking he was definitely going to get it. But, Riza surpassed him and poured herself some more coffee. Roy knew something was off, she was not herself. He stood up and walked over to her. He took the cup from her hand and set it down. He kissed her neck tenderly.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I just need some rest, Roy. You know, before the big day." she said as she picked the cup back up. She took a large drink of it and turned to return to her desk. She began working on some of Roy's papers. But, Roy wasn't having any of it. He stopped her, "Please tell me what's wrong." he forced.

"I think I'm going to go on vacation. Just for a few days." she said as she stood up. Roy caught her by her waist. "You sure?" he asked. She kissed him quickly. "I'm sure, Roy." She grabbed her coat and walked out of the office.

Riza boarded the train and sat down in her seat. It had begun to rain early in the morning and it was cold. She had dressed in civilian clothes to hide herself from everyone in town. She could not remember the last time she wore her own civilian clothes. She usually wore Roy's clothes and her unifrom only. She was dressed in clothes Roy had got her, too, boots, jeans, and a sweater. Her hair was down and loose in soft curls. She held her bag tightly and twirled her engagement ring on her finger.

She smiled slightly. She was happy to be marrying Roy, but her long pent up rage against her father had stopped her for years from marrying Roy sooner. She could have kids now and a husband, but she just couldn't give everything to Roy while being depressed.

Riza closed her eyes and a few hours later, she was in the countryside of Amestris. She exited the train and immediately began walking. She walked away from the train station, along the dirt road, and then stopped at a house. The house was in bad condition and had obviously not been lived in for a while.

But, Riza knew why. When her parents died, they left the house to her. But, she left and never wanted to come back. She took a step towards her hell. Memories flooded her mind and crashed against her. She stopped and tears rolled down her cheeks for the first time in years.

"He wanted me to look after you."

Riza turned around and saw Roy standing only a few feet from her. "You followed me here?" she asked angrily. "I figured this is where you were going. You left your gun at the office. You haven't been stay the night lately either." he said. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she cried harder.

"He put all of that weight on my shoulders. I could've been kidnapped, sold into slavery, killed even. Evil people who would use my father's work to enslave all of humanity. . ." she spat out in frustration. She let go of Roy and turned to her childhood home, where she once spent her careless days in, where she met the love of her life, where she missed her family, and screamed.

She took a rock and threw it as hard as she could, it hit the front window, breaking it. She threw another and then another, until she was pelting rocks endlessly at her home. After about the tenth rock, Roy grabbed her hands before she could throw another. He held her face and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"I want to go back, I want to marry you and be happy finally." she cried.

Roy smiled, "I think there's something you need to do first, Riza."

Riza knew what he meant. But, she did not want to go inside that house. But, Roy took her hand and lead her in. Riza pulled away and stood there.

"You'll freeze to death if you don't come in." he said. She reluntantly took his hand.

Inside the house, the rooms were a mess. The paint on the walls had peeled off, the pictures hadn't been dusted in years, the curtains were tattered, the furniture was dusty as well.

Riza began to walk upstairs, where her room use to be. She opened her door slowly. Her room looked as though time had stood still, minus a bit of dust. She saw her mother's picture on her bedside table, her dresser with all of her mother's dresses she had collected but never wore, even some jewelry she had left behind.

_Riza picked up her mother's dress and held it to her body. She had not yet grown into her woman body, she was still very slender without a lot of curves. But, she put the dress on anyway. _

_"Riza!" _

_Riza quickly hurried down the stairs and into her father's studies. He was slumped over his desk, reading and writing, frantic to get everything into place. He had not showered in days nor had eaten. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep._

_"Riza, I-I need you do something for me." he said, almost like he had been crying._

_"Yes, father, anything." Riza said reluctantly._

Across from her room used to be Roy's room, she didn't need to go in though. She had not completely forgotten the memories. But down the hall, she knew her parents' bedroom was there. She walked hesitantly. Roy had come up the stairs just as her hand touched the doorknob. Riza opened the door and to her surprise it had not been as bad as she had thought. The room was kept and dusty, but she felt surprisingly at home.

"I know things were bad, but he did care." Roy told her.

Riza turned and exited the room. She made her way down stairs as she once had before. She turned the corner into her father's study. There lie all the memories that killed her. Still scattered everywhere were his books and notes, his desk chair tipped over and blood on some of the paper.

_Riza removed the back part of her shirt and sat down. Her father sighed deeply and then the first sting of the needle came._

In the corner of her eye she caught her father's tattoo kit and inside was the same needle he used.

_She cried but tried not to make a sound. She did not want to upset her father or destroy whatever he was working on._

Riza placed a hand at the bottom of her back.

_"I'm sorry, Riza." her father had whispered as she left his study._

Riza put the needle down. "You buried this part of my life for me, yet I still feel the ghost of it all."

"It hurt more than anything in my life to do what I did to you." he said to her.

"I know, Roy." she choked out.

Roy grabbed her hand. "It's all gone now, don't let it haunt you any longer."

Riza stood at the edge of her parents grave. She stared down at her father's and cried. Roy stood a few feet away from her to give her space.

"You hurt me. But, we've saved humanity from the horrors of flame alchemy." Riza cried as she knelt down in front of her parents' graves. "Roy has become a master at it, father. I know you would be proud of him." A faint smile spread across her face. "he's still as lazy as ever."

Roy heard her talking and smiled. "I am not." he whispered to himself.

Riza then frowned again. "I know you would not have approved, but I'm marrying him. Mother, I wish you could meet him. I wish you could see me now and how far I've come. If it weren't for your picture, I would've forgotten what you looked like." she then looked back at Roy and then back at her parents. She placed a flower at each of stones. "I miss you." she whispered.

She then stood and turned to Roy. She nodded and they locked arms and walked back to the house.

Riza spent the next few days with Roy, cleaning the house, dusting and sweeping. Roy even washed the bedding and all of the clothes. Roy fixed the window and even helped Riza repaint the house. They went to town and bought food and Roy even got new furniture to replace the old beds and some of the chairs. They rearranged the remaining good furniture to their liking. Atfer, they stood out front and examined their work. The house looked brand new, almost as if no one had ever lived in it.

Riza smiled. It felt like home and she had made it a home with Roy. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him. She smiled as he placed a kiss on her temple. "We could just get married. I could resign and we can live here. Start a family." Roy said softly.

Riza looked up at him.

"Or not and just be young because we still are contrary to what Fullmetal thinks." he laughed. Riza smiled, she wanted to start a family with Roy, she had for a long time.

Riza simply walked into the house. The inside was now clean and tidy and the new paint and furniture looked lovely. But, there was one room left untouched. Riza didn't dust it or clean it or paint it. She didn't even want to look at it ever again.

Roy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I can see myself teaching our kids alchemy in that room, but it looks a lot different than it does now. I see dusted books and a new table, fresh paint, it's bright with a new window." he said in her ear.

Riza wanted to forget what happened there. Maybe he was right, they could have a life here and she could make happier memories with Roy. She turned to face him. "What did you have in mind?"

Roy opened the door slowly and walked in. Riza stood outside of it and watched him. "I'll put in a big window right here, we can move the book cases to the one side of the room and put tables here." Riza then stepped in, she grabbed Roy and he paused. "I don't want my children to know alchemy, Roy. . .or at least not learn it in this house." she said quietly, "I think this room should be a bedroom. " she smiled.

Riza looked at Roy's work, the room liked so different, she had forgotten that it was once a hell filled study. Riza hugged Roy tight and thanked him for coming. She then roamed the rest of the house, almost uable to recgonize it. Then she came across "their" room. It had been Roy's old room right across from her's. They would spend endless nights curled in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow of lovemaking. They would talk all night and when the sun peeked over the hills, she would return back to her room, returning to the hell she lived in.

She opened the door and it had almost been like nothing had changed. On the bedside table was a picture of them in their childhood. On the desk in corner, was a dead flower, the petals had cracked and dried, but were still attached to the rest of the flower. It was a daisy, the daisy she had picked for him.

"I carried that everywhere I went. I've had it for years now."

Riza turned to Roy and smiled. "I just can't believe you still remember." she said.

"Well I remember because I left that very day. You gave it to me and told me to stay safe. I carried it in my pocket for ever." he stepped closer to her. Every step he took, she could see young Roy coming closer to her and when he wrapped his arms around her, it felt like the first time. She smiled softly at him.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I will love you forever." he said. She smiled even more. "I'll follow you into hell if I have to." she retorted. He then pressed his lips to her's, crushing them with desire. He snaked his arms around her waist once more and pulled her close.

Riza wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself up. Roy worked his way down her neck, fevorishly placing rough kisses along her throat and collarbone. She let out a soft and quiet moan. Roy smiled, he missed that sound. He had not heard it for months. He pushed the bottom of her shirt up her body. Riza broke their kiss and stopped him.

She wanted him so much, and the setting was perfect. But, she had so many emotions flooding in her, she just couldn't. But, she remembered that this was what she wanted, what she fought so hard for. She crashed her lips against his in effort to silently say sorry, while also saying "I love you".

Roy led her to his bed and laid her down. He immediately pulled her shirt over her head and casted it aside carelessly. She took the liberty of removing his shirt as well. He kissed her again, licking her lips, asking for permission into her mouth, which she granted. His tongue battled for dominance as slowly slid her pants down.

He wanted her. He needed her right now. His hands stroked her hips and his lips trailed down to her jaw and then to her neck. He kissed her again and took her all in. She had always been beautiful and now she was just ravishing to him. He gave the clip in her hair a gentle tug and her hair fell freely down her shoulders and back.

Riza took it upon herself to move things faster. Her hunger for the Flame Alchemist was enough to drive her mad. She grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her breasts. He squeezed gently, earning him a lustrous moan from her. His mouth moved down tantalizingly slow.

"Roy. . ." she called softly.

He moved his lips down her neck, down her collarbone, and to the top of her breasts. He kissed one of her nipples softly. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling. He then wrapped his mouth around it and sucked. Hard. Riza's breathing quickened as she tried to register the pleasure her lover was giving her. He bit down gently and pulled slightly. She fisted her hand into his hair.

He loved the reaction she was giving him. He delivered the same pleasure to her other breast. He worked his hand into her underwear and rubbed her most intimate part gently. Surprised by the action, Riza yelped almost as though she was begging for more. Roy gave it to her. He slipped one finger inside and began pumping.

"Oh. . .Roy!" she cried loud.

He added another finger as he kissed her. he pumped them faster as she moaned repeatedly. She pulled his hair hard. He then stopped and Riza moaned in protest.

"I love you. I want to give you something, but will you trust me?" he asked her.

Riza looked at him in hesitation. While waiting for her to answer, he began moving his fingers again slowly at first but as more time went by, getting faster. She could barely think let alone speak. She trusted him with her life. With a loud moan as he hit a sweet spot, she nodded. Roy kissed her again, working his mouth back down her body, running his tongue down the valley of her breasts, but he didn't stop at her chest. He placed heated kisses to her rib cage and tummy.

Riza was enjoying the burning sensation from Roy's lips so much, she hardly realized he had slipped off her panties. Roy then kissed her hips and worked his way down, kissing down her legs, stopping at mid-thigh. He looked up at her. She had her eyes shut tightly and she was releasing moans every second. Roy thought this was no time to stop.

He worked his way back up, kissing her inner thigh, getting dangerously close to her intimate parts. Roy worked his hands up, caressing every part of her leg and hips. His lips then ran out of leg and went on the next best. He placed a gentle kiss on her nub. Riza's eyes shot open as a new kind of pleasure took over.

"R-Roy. . .What are you d-doing?" she stammered.

"You said you trusted me." he said, replacing his lips with his tongue.

Riza arched her back and cried in absolute ecstacy.

"F-fuck. . ." she cried.

Roy was surprised at her outburst, never had he heard such things come from her mouth. But, he loved the reaction he was getting from her. Her hands clenched the sheets and pulled. He worked her more intensely, grabbing her ass to push him deeper in her.

She was dying. Her vision was going blurry and she couldn't form a single thought. Her only action was to moan his name and loudly.

"Roy. . .I-I think I'm gonna. . ."

Roy pushed deeper making sure she was fully pleasured. Her body suddenly convulsed as she felt a mind numbing sensation shake her to her very core. Roy stopped once she had calmed down and came down from her high.

He laid down next to her and listened to her ragged breaths as she tried to compose herself. He had never seen her like this. She had always came with him, but this was something different. Riza turned to him and then opened her eyes finally.

Roy was smiling triumphantly. He had won a battle, but Riza was determined to win the war. Roy had closed his eyes and caught his breath. Riza smiled and took advantage of the situation. She wrapped herself around him and sighed with content. Roy smiled, but Riza was sneaky. She kissed him and kept his attention away from her hand, which was sliding lower and lower.

She slid her hand into the waistband of his pants and then his boxers. Roy's breath hitched as she wrapped her hand around his shaft. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a loud groan. He shivered at her touch and she loved it. She was now in control and she really could get use to it.

Roy felt restricted and began to breath heavily. He unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down, releasing his length. She stroked harder as he moaned louder. When he closed his eyes, she stopped stroking and put his length in her mouth, sucking hard.

"J-Jesus, Riza!" he groaned, "Oh fuck. . ."

She giggled softly at his reaction. She licked up his shaft and to the tip. Every time she sucked or licked him, Roy lost it. _She could not really be doing this can she? _He thought. He was close to coming. He flipped her back down on the bed and kissed her roughly. He placed himself at her enterance and thrusted.

Her eyes widened at the euphoric feeling. "Roy!" she moaned. He thrusted harder and faster, needing to feel his release in her now! But, she wasn't near and he needed to do something to make her come for him once more. He reached his hand down and began rubbing her clit. She screamed with pleasure and bit his lower lip. "I'm close. . ." she moaned.

"Riza!" Roy thrusted once more and released himself inside, triggering her orgasm. "Roy!" she cried as her body crashed. Roy collapsed beside her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead and they fell asleep.

Roy stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up as the sun came in through the window. Riza was standing at the desk looking at pictures. She wore his shirt and it hung off her body beautifully. He pulled his pants up and got out of bed. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and grazed her ear with his lips.

"Won't you come back to bed?" he whispered.

She smiled at him and held his hands.

"Someone has to make us food. We can't just be lying in bed all day." She laughed.

He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, "Why not?" She could feel the grin against her skin. He turned her around and pressed his forehead to her's. "Will you marry me?" he asked her.

"I already am marrying you." she smiled.

"I mean for real, Riza." he said as grabbed her finger and examined her ring. It was a simple gold band with a small fiery red ruby in the center. "You've been wearing this for years. We haven't started to plan anything and I just. . ." he stopped himself and removed the ring.

Riza took the ring from him and went to put it back on her finger when she looked down and saw small writing. _To Riza, my life. _She smiled and put it back on gently. "Then let's get married. Just you and me." she said. Roy brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I'll follow you into Hell. . ." he said with a sincere smile.


End file.
